


Day of the Only Child

by ShiTiger



Series: Life is Like a Hurricane [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Dewey and Huey find out that their brother has invited an unexpected guest to their 20th birthday party.  The question now is WHY Louie invited the other heir, when everyone knows that Doofus Drake is… unhinged.





	Day of the Only Child

“Happy 20th birthday, triplet Dewey,” the young man at the door said, smirking at the blue-clad duck. 

Dewey’s face fell.  Why, why, WHY did this particular duck get invited to their party?  He was such a freakin’ creeper.  “Hello — Doofus,” Dewey grumbled, trying not to glare at the other duck. 

“Actually, I prefer to go by ‘Mr. Drake.’  But, as my future brother-in-law, I suppose you may call me _Doofus_ ,” the heir of the Drake fortune insisted, snapping his fingers.  The servant behind him, who was actually his aging father, rushed to carry in three uniquely colored gifts. 

“Are the others here yet, Dew… Oh.” Huey sucked in a breath, and resisted the urge to cringe back when the taller man in the doorway focused his attention on him.

“Hello, triplet Huey.  Lovely to see you again.  Red is definitely your color,” Doofus commented, running his gaze over the eldest triplet’s red suit. 

Huey nodded, but quickly ducked behind his brother.  If they had to deal with the potential future serial killer, at least they had each other.

“So… who invited you?” Dewey asked, despite suspecting the answer.

“I did.” All eyes turned to gaze at the duck striding down the staircase, sporting a snazzy new green suit and tie. 

“Can you give us a moment, please,” Dewey insisted, grabbing Louie by the arm the moment he was in range.

“Sorry, sibling meeting,” Huey said, grabbing the other arm.  Between the two of them, they hauled Louie into a nearby room, and shut the door firmly.

* * *

“Are you insane?  That’s Doofus Drake.  The guy who has practically been stalking you since you met him,” Dewey whispered loudly, shaking his younger sibling.

“I don’t even think Doofus knows how to have a _healthy_ relationship,” Huey added, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort.  Their older, by a few months, neighbor gave him the chills.

“Guys, relax,” Louie insisted, pulling away from Dewey.  “Doof and I have come to an… understanding.  Like it or not, he’s set to inherit millions when he turns 21.  As the heirs of the McDuck fortune, we HAVE to be on good terms with him.  It’s like Uncle Scrooge and Glomgold.  They drive each other crazy, but they make good rivals.”

“Oh, come on.  Everyone with eyes knows that Scrooge and Flint are… er, bed buddies,” Huey said. “And Flint still acts like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum half the time.”

“Exactly.  If Scrooge can handle Flintheart Glomgold, then I can perfectly well handle Doofus Drake,” Louie stated, pushing past his brothers to open the door — only to find himself staring up at a grinning face.  “Private conversation, Doof.  Remember when we talked about boundaries?”  The youngest triplet pressed a hand to the other man’s chest, pushing him back from the doorway.  Doofus, who was at least a head taller than the triplets, allowed himself to be moved.

“I was just so… _eager_ to see you, my sweet.  Here.  A little pre-gift.” The heir to the Drake fortune held out a small green box, which opened to reveal a 24 carat gold watch. 

“This better not be a ‘friendship’ bracelet,” Louie warned, reaching in to pluck the watch from the satin pillow it was resting on.

Doofus’ grin widened, his eyes riveted to the green-clad duck.  “Of course not.  I’ve learned my lesson.  May I have the _honor_ of escorting you to the party?”

Louie glanced over his shoulder to give his skeptical brothers a firm look.  His lips moved to silently mouth the words, _‘I can handle Doof,’_ before he slid his arm through the older man’s own.  “I believe I can allow that.”

Dewey and Huey exchanged uncertain glances, but trailed behind them. 

* * *

“So, er… that young man is dating Louie, is he?” Uncle Scrooge asked, raising a brow at the two young men dancing in the midst of the triplets’ other friends.

“If you can call it that,” Dewey grumbled, glaring.

“I see.  Rich and not very stable.  Someone to keep an eye on, for sure.  Especially if he’s anything like Flinty,” the elderly duck sighed, patting the younger man on the shoulder for support.

“He tried to keep Louie prisoner the first time they met.” Dewey shivered in disgust, glaring even harder at the man dancing with HIS brother.

“Yeah, that’s pretty disturbing, but it seems like Louie has a handle on things.  If there’s one thing I’ve learned in life, it’s that you can’t truly control another person.  Louie’s going to make the choices he makes, good or bad.  And, if things ever do get out of control, your brother will always have his family to help him out,” Uncle Scrooge insisted, leaving Dewey to think over his words.

“Oh, you bet I’ll be there.  If that creep hurts our Louie, I’ll make sure he gets what’s coming to him,” Dewey swore, clenching his fists.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I was hesitant to write this pairing. Between older teens, or adults, this episode could have gone in a very BAD direction (seriously, the pants thing was the creepiest moment in the episode. Ew, dude… just ew). In fact, it’s pretty obvious that Doofus Drake could end up with a very weird obsession for the triplets. If he doesn’t end up with an obsession for Webby. 
> 
> On another note, is Louie the more sensitive of the three? He actually CRIED in that episode.


End file.
